Seis meses
by Aitnac
Summary: Preserie. Una historia sobre el tiempo que Chase y Cameron trabajaron para House antes de que este contratase a Foreman.


Cuando se conocieron ella llevaba una bufanda enorme y tenía la punta de la nariz colorada, los ojos ligeramente llorosos por el contraste entre el frío de la calle y la bofetada de calor del hospital. Estaba siendo el invierno más gélido en la vida de Robert Chase que no acababa de acostumbrarse a tener que salir abrigado a la calle en Enero. Eran las nueve de la mañana en el despacho de House y Wilson, tal vez para no asustar a la pobre chica el primer día, hacía las presentaciones:

- Doctora Cameron, su compañero el doctor Chase.

Sonrió y alargó la mano. Iba a decir "Robert" pero la voz de House llegó antes.

- Chase - dijo como si su apellido fuera un globo de chicle estallando - ¿ya tienes esos análisis o has pasado la noche peinándote?.

Y así fue como nunca fue Robert para ella.

Llevaba mes y medio trabajando solo, desde que el último interno de House cumplió sus tres años de contrato. Se llamaba Mike, era un radiólogo de San Diego, estaba exultante cuando firmó el finiquito y se llevó a Chase de parranda una noche entera _para que celebrar que ya no trabajaré más para ese sociópata_. Acabaron borrachos como cubas, tirados en un banco en el paseo del río Delaware a las seis de la mañana y esa fue la primera y última vez que Chase se presentó en el Princeton-Plainsboro con resaca. No le contó nada de eso a Cameron los primeros días que ella llegó a su vida y empezó a hacer un café horrible en la cafetera de la sala de diagnósticos que él nunca usaba y a contestar el correo electrónico de House. Se ponía unas gafas de cerca para leer los emails y las historias de los pacientes que le daban un aire intelectual y concentrado. Chase pensó que era rara, algo así como una adicta al trabajo que se sentaba con la espalda rígida en las sillas en las que hasta ahora él siempre se había sentado medio recostado, como si le diese pereza estar (ser) recto. Aún así se llevaron bien: se aburrían juntos durante ocho horas al día de una forma muy educada. A veces, hasta comían juntos.

A Cameron se le estropeó el coche a principios de marzo y él se ofreció a traerla al hospital cada mañana y llevarla a su casa cada tarde. _No es problema_ le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y comenzó a levantarse media hora antes cada día, porque ella vivía en la otra punta de la ciudad. La avería, algo del motor, era más seria de lo que pensaba y su nuevo cargo de chofer se alargó por espacio de tres semanas pero no le importó. Cameron era una gran compañía, charlaban sobre cosas triviales como lo mucho que llovía o lo imposible que se ponía el tráfico en las horas punta. A veces hacían todo el camino en silencio y ninguno de los dos parecía violentarse por ello. Chase solía, por puro hábito, olvidar que la palanca de cambio del coche no estaba a su izquierda y cuando un día se quejó en voz alta _nunca me acostumbraré a conducir aquí_ Cameron se ofreció a llevar el volante. Resultó ser una buena conductora que respetaba los pasos de cebra y tomaba las curvas con precisión. A Chase le gustó dejarse llevar así y cuando a finales de marzo ella recuperó su coche él se sacó un bono de autobús a pesar de que se tardaba más en llegar al hospital de esa forma. Tenía media hora de más cada mañana y no sabía que demonios hacer con ella.

Poco tiempo después House anunció que contrataría a un tercer médico a pesar de que apenas llevaban casos y el proceso de selección, si es que realmente existió porque Chase no vio entrevista alguna, se alargó tanto que ya se habían olvidado para el día en que House abrió la puerta que comunicaba la sala con su despacho empujando con el bastón y les dijo _he adoptado a otro niño, vais a tener un hermanito negro, no seáis racistas con él y dejadle jugar con los rotuladores_ antes de largarse al despacho de Wilson a toda prisa, tal vez para evitar hacer presentaciones. Eric Foreman, neurólogo bien vestido, entró como si el hospital fuese suyo y sonrió con suficiencia cuando Chase y Cameron se atropellaron uno a otro al decir sus especialidades - _inmunóloga, intensivista_ – y le aclararon que no, no llevaban pacientes y no, House no les usaba de secretarios, aunque resultó que Cameron contestaba su correo _pero él no le ha pedido que lo haga_ se apresuró a añadir Chase.

- Debe de parecerte una tontería – dijo ella en voz alta sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del ordenador cuando Foreman salió a buscar a House y su taquilla, no exactamente por ese orden. Chase levantó la cabeza del crucigrama, desde su sillón junto a la puerta solo veía la espalda de Cameron y su pelo recogido sobre la nuca, una estampa habitual.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó.

- Que le conteste los mails, cuando no me lo ha pedido.

La verdad es que nunca se lo había planteado. Contestar los mails, regar las plantas, hacer el café, ordenar las historias… era simplemente algo que Cameron hacía y ya no podía recordar quien lo había hecho antes, si es que alguien lo había hecho.

- A veces este trabajo es muy aburrido – fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a su crucigrama.

- Le escribe mucha gente y él no les contesta – la voz de Cameron llegó como un susurró, ella escribía mientras hablaba, él seguía con la vista fija en el periódico – nunca contesta. Es injusto. Todas estas personas están enfermas, pero no lo suficiente para House. Aún así les digo que el doctor estudiará su caso aunque no lo haga y después les remito a otro especialista mientras esperan. Se que es idiota pero me gusta darles esa esperanza.

A Chase no le pareció idiota, le pareció suicida desvelarse así por los demás. Absurdo y desquiciado y en el fondo – eso fue lo que le puso la sonrisa en la cara - totalmente Cameron.

Así que fue de la forma más idiota, cuando se dio cuenta. Habían metido a esta chica de Trenton en el scanner, la que terminó por tener una tenia en el cerebro, y tuvieron que hacerle una traqueotomía porque era alérgica al contraste y dejó de respirar. Era el primer paciente que les entraba en crisis. Chase había hecho cientos de traqueos en la UCI así que fue él quien sacó el bisturí y metió los tubos mientras Cameron seguía sus movimientos y colocaba el respirador. Recuerda que pensó _eh, hacemos un buen equipo_ y cuando levantó la mirada y la vio, el pelo cayéndole sobre los ojos, la respiración entrecortada, notó como se le secaba la boca. Era una situación ridícula, con la paciente muriendo y él pensando, por primera vez en seis meses, por primera vez en muchos, muchos meses que siguieron, que su compañera era preciosa.

- Bien hecho – dijo, y su voz le sonó pequeña y tímida. De repente tenía ganas de besarla.

_Oh, mierda_, pensó.


End file.
